


You're Place Is Home To Me

by fckmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, The boys aren't famous, Top Luke, Universe Alteration, luke's been in love with michael, michael's a little shit, they get together in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckmuke/pseuds/fckmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is fed up with Michael giving him shit and it just goes down from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Place Is Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my first Muke work! I love this au, it's super cute and fluffy but also v smutty so yeah. Also check out my Lashton and Malum works!

Luke was done with this. He was honestly so done with watching the love of his life prance around the party, dancing and flirting with everyone but him. It was like he was nonexistent in situations like this, when he was stuck awkwardly trailing behind Ashton, nearly tripping and bumping into everyone because his eyes were always on him. They were always on Michael, while he tilted his head back and laughed with his eyes shut, or when his pretty pink lips quirked up in a smirk. He was always making sure he was safe, and making sure he didn't slip into the bathroom with someone on his arm.

  
The thing that bothered Luke the most was that it wasn't always like this. Michael didn't always treat Luke like a stranger. No, when they were alone, watching a movie in Luke's apartment or sleeping in Michael's flat, Michael was always the one craving for Luke's attention. He was constantly pushing into Luke's side or butting his head into Luke's hand to scratch his scalp while scowling at the other boys, practically warning them to steer clear of his Luke. So why couldn't he act like that all the time? It didn't make sense.

  
Luke had a constant stream of free drinks that girls sent over in attempt to flirt with him to give him enough liquid courage to walk up to Michael. He didn't know why he was nervous, he'd seen this guy practically every minute of his life and knew nearly every inch of his body, so why was it so hard to approach him? Luke bumped into his side playfully, then pouted as Michael scowled at him for interrupting his conversation. "Come dance with me, Michael," Luke begged, ignoring the girls' less than impressed glances.

  
"Fuck off, Luke, you can't dance for shit." Michael muttered, lightly shoving the younger boy away before resuming his conversation. Luke stood in a moment of shock, trying to understand what had just happened. Sure, Michael might have playfully make fun of Luke in public, but never dismiss him so easily, or say anything so rude. Maybe it was the alcohol in his bloodstream, but Luke's emotions were running high, and he felt hot, embarrassed tears well up in his eyes, before he pushed through the crowd to find a bathroom.

  
Luke locked himself in the dirty stall and leaned against the door, trying to remember how to breathe and hold himself back from crying. He felt so embarrassed and rejected, so hot and dirty and tired and he just wanted Ashton to take him home and tuck him into bed. He wanted to hear Ashton talk about Michael, he wanted to hear that he was just shy and didn't know how to deal with his feelings and definitely was in love with Luke the way Luke was in love with him. He wanted- needed, to hear those words. But not from Ashton, he really needed to hear them from Michael.

  
Not a minute later, the loud noises from the club filled the bathroom as the door swung open and shut, and two black shoes were walking quickly to the only closed stall that Luke was in. "Luke? Are you in here?" Michael asked from the other side of the door. Luke considered holding his breath and not answering, but Michael had already seen his shoes, and probably knew it was him anyway. "Luke, come out and talk to me. Stop pouting."

  
"I'm not pouting, you shit head," Luke growled, pushing open the door and knocking Michael back towards the wall. "I'm angry because you rejected me so quickly and you treat me like shit and I'm fed up with it."

  
Michael softened a bit, and Luke was beginning to see light of the Michael he knew and loved through the cracks of armor he put around himself in public. "Luke, I would have danced with you but I just.. I didn't want them to think-"

  
"You didn't want the girls to see you dance with a guy, you're best friend, yeah I get it. 'No homo' right? Because you're so fucking straight you can't even handle being near me in public. Can't let them see you near another guy, right, can't let them think you're gay," Luke angrily paced a few short steps in front of Michael, who seemed at loss with words. He was shaking his head, trying to reach out for the blonde headed boy. "Well you know what? Fuck that! You can't act like… like… like my fucking boyfriend when we're alone, then in public treat me like shit. That hurts, Michael, you can't just fuck with my feelings like that."

  
Luke began to slow down, began to realize what's been said. It was basically out in the open, no matter how drunk they both were, it was so easy to tell where Luke was going with that. "Luke," Michael spoke softly, lifting his hand like he wanted to touch Luke's face. "Luke, do you- do you like me?"

  
The younger boy scoffed. "Like? Does _liking someone_ mean constantly keeping an eye on them in the club to make sure they're safe at all times? Does _liking someone_ mean thinking about you for hours on end when I'm supposed to be sleeping? Does _liking someone_ mean I'd be willing to suffer through watching you be with other people if it means you're happy? No, it doesn't. I don't _like_ you, Michael."

  
Michael breathed in for an eternity. "You love me."

 

"I love you," Luke hung his head. "God, I've loved you since the beginning."

  
There was a year of silence within the seconds they stood there, when suddenly Luke was reeling back into the door of the bathroom stall, and _oh god_ , soft, pink lips were everywhere on his skin. Pale fingers inflicted with black ink were twisting into the hem of his shirt and pink lips were on the corner of his mouth and dark stubble was rubbing against his cheek and _oh god_ Michael was kissing him. "You love me." He repeated against Luke's ear.

  
The taller boy gasped for air. "I love you."

  
"Fuck you," Michael hissed, pressing Luke into the wall. He attacked his neck with tender bites as his fingers gently wound into the curls of the ends of Luke's hair. "You tell me you love me in a disgusting bathroom in a club, drunk off your ass. Fuck, of course you'd do this. Fuck, I love you, Luke."

  
Luke couldn't breathe at all. His lungs were too suffocated in Michael's cologne and his mouth was too busy trying to kiss every inch of his pretty face, and it was like they were making up from the lost time they spent dancing around each other and their feelings. Luke's hand was up Michael's shirt, brushing across the warm, soft, pale skin of his stomach while Michael pressed blood red vampire kisses onto Luke's throat that would serve as a reminder for later days. They were touching and kissing and Luke loved Michael and Michael loved Luke. It caused Luke to cry.

  
"No, no, Luke, look at me," Michael whispered, spreading his palm across Luke's cheek and curling his fingers to the back of his neck. He kissed the younger boy's chin, then his bottom lip, then his cheek bone, catching a salty tear trekking it's way down his face. "Luke, I _love_ you."

  
"Why did you act like you hated me?"

  
Michael paused.

  
"Because I'm scared. And I'm shit with feelings. And I didn't think you wanted me the way I wanted you."

  
_Oh_ , but Luke definitely wanted Michael. "I do want you, Michael," Luke reassured. His eyes locked onto Michael's pale fingers trying to undo the button on Luke's black jeans. "I want you, but I don't want you in here." He latched onto Michael's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I want you slow and warm and personal and mine."

  
"Take me home," Michael whispered, kissing Luke's ear. "I want you to fuck me."

  
Luke whimpered quietly as Michael resumed kissing his jaw. He had his fair share of being fucked and being fucked up in high school, and no one bothered to stick around to ask Luke for the same. He took a firm hold onto Michael's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and into the club, where they maneuvered through the crowd until they were outside. It was cold and damp, but Michael was still holding Luke's hand, and it felt like the sunshine.

  
"Can we go back to yours?" Michael asked hesitantly, ducking his head into Luke's shoulder. "Your place always feels like home to me." And if Luke thought he could never be more in love with this boy, he just proved himself wrong.

  
The cab ride was quiet with tension as Luke looked out the window and Michael made small talk with the driver while gazing at Luke. Their fingers were loosely intertwined in the blonde boy's lap like they were too afraid to stop touching each other. Michael paid the fare before they climbed out of the car and watched the yellow cab peel away from the curb. "C'mon," Luke finally spoke, tugging Michael's hand. "Let's go inside."

  
Luke unlocked his front door and slowly entered, unsure whether to go straight back to his bedroom or offer the older boy a drink. "I don't… know…" He stood in the middle of the room between the kitchen and hallway leading to his bedroom. Michael smiled softly and brought Luke's hand to his mouth, nodding his head to the bedroom.

They were so gentle as if they were made of glass, terribly afraid and filled with excitement and love as their lips reattached and Luke lead the older boy to his bed. He pushed him onto the mattress and swung his legs over his lap to straddle his waist, and Michael's hands anchored onto his hips like they belonged there.

  
After eons of time kissing and grinding and moaning softly, Michael broke away and placed his hands on Luke's broad chest. Luke dove in for another kiss, but the older boy turned his face. "Luke," He murmured, feeling the quick, steady beat of the younger boy's heart beneath his palm. "About what I said earlier…"

  
And oh _god_ Luke felt like crying because he knew Michael was rethinking and regretting what he had said. Of course he didn't really love Luke, he was drunk and probably horny and he was fucking with his feelings like always. Luke stilled and hid his face as Michael spoke again. "About wanting you to- to fuck me…"

  
Luke stood up quickly, nearly toppling over before he regained his balance. "It's fine, Michael," He snipped bitterly. "It's fine, I get it. I won't blame you if you want to leave."

  
Michael looked confused, then laughed quietly, reaching for the younger boy and pulling him to his chest as he fell back onto the bed. "Luke, no, that's not what I meant at all. I was gonna say that.. well, you know I'm shit with words, okay? So bear with me. I don't want you to think this will be a one night stand, right? I love you, and I want this to be special, because that's what you deserve. So don't just… I don't want this to be a quick fuck, okay? I want- god, I hate myself- I want this to be slow and special… and- and-"

  
"Oh shut up, Michael," Luke giggled, diving forward to kiss Michael's rambling lips. He pulled away with a loving smile, gazing down at the older boy as his thumbs brushed along the planes of his cheeks. "I want that to, okay? I love you."

  
"I love you," Michael repeated with a smile. Then, it was like a switch went off inside of them simultaneously. Their kisses became less slow and sweet, and more rushed and passionate. Luke pinned Michael's hands above his head as he grinded into his crotch with his own, pulling a high pitched whine from the older boy's throat. "Luke, Luke, I wanna feel you, god, please, take off your clothes." Michael breathed out as his hips rose to meet Luke's movements.

  
Luke attacked Michael's neck as his fingers nimbly popped open the button to the older boy's jeans. As soon as his pale legs were free from the restricting material, Luke took the opportunity to strip from his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Michael took off his own shirt and was gazing at Luke like he was the morning sun after a year of darkness. He nodded his head for Luke to come closer to him.

  
Michael's fingers slowly grazed down Luke's chest like he was a work of art he was not allowed to touch. Luke slowly sank onto his knees in front of the older boy, eyeing the bulge in his restricting boxers. "Can I suck you off?" Luke asked, peering up at Michael through his lashes. Michael speechlessly nodded, lifting his hips as Luke pulled his boxers off his legs. His eyes shut tightly as he felt the younger boy swallow him down without hesitation. Michael whined and his legs involuntarily wrapped around Luke's back, and his heels dug into the base of his spine. Luke gazed up at Michael innocently, not moving from his position apart from tracing his tongue over the thick vein he can feel running along the older boy's dick, prominent and sensitive. Michael's fingers wound into Luke's long locks as his lips circled his head again.

  
"Fuck, Luke," He groaned a minute later, his hips lifting in surprise as he felt the tip of his dick press against the back of Luke's throat. Luke gazed up at him with tears escaping from the corner of his eyes as he hummed around Michael. It wasn't long before there was a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he pulled Luke's hair warningly. Luke groaned and released Michael's dick with a wet pop. He nearly came right there. "I'm gonna come, Luke. I want… I want you inside me first."

  
Luke went tense for a moment as he wiped the saliva from his lips. "Michael I- I've never…"

  
"It's okay, Luke, we don't have to if you don't want to."

  
"No I mean," Luke could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks. "I mean I know how to do this, kind of, but Michael, are you sure you don't just wanna fuck me instead?"

  
Then Michael realized that Luke's never been a top before, that no one's given him the time or trust to make them feel good. It made him feel warm that he would be the first. "I'm sure, Luke. I trust you, I love you."

  
"I love you."

  
Luke pressed a fleeting kiss to the older boy's reddened lips before going to the bed side table and searching through the drawer before producing a bottle of lube with flushed cheeks. He handed the bottle to Michael, who shook his head and passed it back to the younger boy. "No, baby, I want you to do it," He smiled surely. When Luke's eyes widened, he backtracked on his words. "Unless you don't feel comfortable, Luke, just tell me, okay? We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Michael already knew this would be new territory for Luke, and didn't want to push the younger boy into doing something he didn't want.

  
"No, no, it's fine, I can do it. It's just… No one's ever wanted to do it for me when…" He trailed off, ducking his head to hide from Michael's gaze. Michael gripped his chin and urged his blue eyes to meet his green ones.

  
"Don't think about them. This is different, okay? I want you to do it for me."

  
Luke nodded and kissed Michael deeply before popping the cap of the lube with a look of concentration, making Michael giggle. The atmosphere lightened a bit as Luke returned the smile as he lathered his fingers with the cold fluid.

  
Michael leaned back on his elbows and bent his legs before he felt Luke's lips press against his thigh. The younger boy spread his legs wider before he grazed his pointer finger against Michael's hole, causing the older boy to grind down, ready for something inside of him. Luke pushed his finger inside until he was knuckle deep, feeling Michael clench nervously around his digit. "shh," He whispered softly against the skin of his thigh as he pulled out and pushed in again, this time crooking his finger and listening to the soft groans and whines from the older boy. He then added two fingers, then added a third when Michael was moaning and grinding back against the blonde boy's long digits.

  
"Luke, Luke, I'm ready," Michael urged, gently pulling Luke by the locks of his hair like he did before. Luke nodded and pressed one kiss beneath his belly button before pulling away to strip of his boxers.

"Michael?" Luke spoke quietly. "Do you want to… Can you lie on your stomach?" The older boy sat up and nodded, kissing Luke's mouth reassuringly. He laid on his stomach, his dick trapped painfully hard between his body and the bed. Luke trailed kisses from the back of his neck to the base of his spine before spreading his cheeks and pressing the tip of his dick against Michael's hole. Michael lifted his hips to urge the boy on before he felt Luke push in. The stretch was aching at first, then slowly ebbed to a dull throb that was taken over by pleasure as Luke created a slow, agonizing pace. He intertwined his fingers with Michael's and pinned his hands to the bed as he began to speed up, catching Michael's prostate with every deep thrust. Michael was already so hard from Luke's mouth, and the constant stimulation against his prostate combined with his dick rubbing against the sheets, he knew he wouldn't last long.

  
"Lu-uke, I'm not gonna last," Michael gasped as Luke continued to pound into him, barely pulling out anymore, just continued to push inside of the older boy. "I wanna see your face when you come. Can we do that?" He begged. Luke nodded, despite Michael not being able to see him, and pulled out quickly, allowing Michael to roll onto his back at the edge of the bed. Luke pushed into him once again as Michael wrapped his legs around Luke's back, pressing into the swell of his butt cheeks as they flexed while he thrusted into the older boy. His blonde hair was matted with sweat against his forehead, so Michael reached up to brush the locks out of his blue eyes and grip the hair at the back of his head to pull his mouth down to meet his in a passionate kiss.

  
He was at the edge of his orgasm when Luke began to jerk him off again, allowing saliva to drip from his lips onto Michael's dick. It took one last deep thrust against his prostate before his orgasm had him repeating Luke's name over and over as hot come painted his stomach and Luke's hand. He could feel his walls tightening and clenching around Luke, before the younger boy tensed and released inside Michael. If the older boy wasn't so dazed and sensitive, he would have sat up and kissed Luke's visible jaw as he tilted his head back, with his jaw slack and eyes screwed shut. Tiny whimpers fell from his lips between the times he whispered Michael's name and bit his hand, trying to contain his noises. After a moment of heavy breathing, Luke pulled out of Michael and collapsed on the bed beside him, murmuring something about cleaning the sheets in the morning.

  
"C'mere, Lukey boy," Michael whispered across the sheets, reaching for the younger boy and pulling him against his chest. Luke nuzzled his cheek into Michael's chest and kissed the crook of his neck, allowing his fingers to run up his neck and tangle in his colored locks. "That was amazing. You're wonderful. I love you."

  
"You're unreal, Michael Clifford," Luke mused. "If we hadn't been so fucking stubborn and just admitted our feelings, this could have happened a long time ago."

  
Michael laughed, prodding his fingers into Luke's rib to get him to giggle. "Oh, shut up, Luke."


End file.
